


your opening eyes are bright green

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny one-to-three sentence Peter/Susan drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your opening eyes are bright green

**Author's Note:**

> Written initially for a fanmix, here: http://be-themoon.dreamwidth.org/46928.html

1\. a king  and a queen - okkervil river_  
if you want to see and be seen then be seen  
your dress is dark red and your opening eyes are bright green  
make a scene  
_  
She shakes out the dress and holds it to her body and purses her lips critically. "This or the green?" she says, and he doesn't answer, just watches her a little sadly. She flushes and her eyes turn sharp and angry as she moves to her closet.

2\. red - elbow  
_this can't go on too long  
you're a tragedy starting to happen_

He tells her she smokes too much, and she laughs and says she doesn't need him worrying about her.

3\. stars - dubstar  
_is it asking too much to be given time  
to know these songs and to sing them  
_  
Twice he convinces her to go to the seashore with him, counting the time he has lost and the time he has left as she wades in the water and her hair falls out of it's restraints to catch in his fingers.

4\. streets of philadelphia - bruce springsteen  
_My clothes don't fit me no more  
I walked a thousand miles  
Just to slip the skin_

"This is our world now, Peter," she says soothingly, and shuts the door gently behind her. He wishes she'd slammed it.

5\. bitches in tokyo - stars  
_Cross off all the ways I failed you  
Because I failed you  
But I'm still in your blood  
You're still in my blood  
_  
"Oh, Peter," she says when she comes in and he's waiting up again. "You're just wasting your time." But she lets him make her tea as she cleans off her face and for once she doesn't talk of boys or movies, but asks him how he's been and how his studies are going.

6\. only you - sinead o'connor  
_Forever true there's only me and only you_

He can hear her clear voice from the next room as she laughs at some joke she's probably heard a hundred times before, and it's impossible to concentrate on noun declension.

7\. somewhere only we know - keane  
_i walked across an empty land  
i knew the pathways like the back of my hand_

"It's just memories, Peter," she says, more tired than anything. "Memories aren't real." There are dark circles under her eyes and tears in the corners and she wipes at them futilely, just smudging her mascara.

8\. i'm afraid there's a hole in my brain - playradioplay!  
_I dream a little bit about the chance of losing you_

She doesn't come to him anymore when she has nightmares, but he can hear the sound of her muffled sobs sometimes.

9\. clothes of sand - nick drake  
_So make your way on down to the sea  
Something has taken you so far from me  
_  
"So what are you suggesting? That we just forget it all?" Peter snaps, and she shrugs her shoulders and opens a compact. "You look prettier without that," he adds, and she blinks stubbornly and doesn't answer.

10\. other side of the world - k. t. tunstall  
_But most of everyday  
Is full of tired excuses  
But it's too hard to say  
I wish it were simple  
But we give up easily  
You're close enough to see that_

He wakes up from his vigil on the couch in time to see her walking up the stairs in stockinged feet and tugs the blanket she left as proof of her passing closer. He almost goes after her, but for now he will be content with this passing in the dark.


End file.
